Shaya "Shennie" Polavski
Character Information Shaya "Shennie" Polavski was born into the career District 3. She lives with her parents and a sister named Shanika (nickname "Nika"). Her parents were never reaped so there was no one but her sister, a Career to teach her to hunt. After Nika won the 23rd Hunger Games when she was 17, she briefly taught Shennie about repairing her weapons and healing before settling into Victors' Village. Maybe because of the district's subject of technology or Shennie's outstanding talent, her repairing weapon skill is better than her any other skill. Her hunting comes the second best, but she prefers to use weapons from other districts, especially throwing knives. She is better at both long-range and short-range attack. Like Finnick, she can use trident. She is good at healing wounds, but for her it's difficult to heal other Tributes. Her poorest skill is identifying foods, so she knows no poisonous ones besides nightlocks. She decides when she is in the Hunger Games, her only source of food is water. Unlike any other richer district kids, Shennie never went to an academy for the Careers. Her parents suggested her to go to one, but she protested and refused, because she thought Careers are vain, mean and ruthless. She never liked the Careers and never wanted to be one. Her age and her sister is 9 years old apart. When another girl is reaped for the Games, Nika watched the 16-years-old Shennie volunteering for the Hunger Games. Because of this, she was a little traumatized but the sisters were able to make peace in a nick of time. Personality and Physical Description Shennie is an ambivert, meaning she is somewhat between shy and outgoing. She likes chatting with people, but sometimes she speaks quietly and her manerss make her look delicate. She is not as ruthless when it comes to killing in the Games, but if someone brutally hurt her before, she kills them fast but make it look like a violent death. Most of her features are normal and nondescript, making her unnoticeable by most people, but she is slightly more intellgeent than the Careers. In some way, she is unique. She likes to befriend anyone in lower class district, making her an efficient target for the Careers. Skills Shennie's number one best skill is throwing knives. Her accuracy is almost as deadly as Clove's except if she isn't lucky, it can narrowly miss her desired target. But none of the times does it hugely miss her target. She also uses bow and arrow, but the skill isn't at Katniss' degree. Like Finnick, she uses trident. She can mimic how Cato throws his spear and uses his sword. She is good with both long and short range attack. When it comes to using new weapons, she learns them very fast, but it still takes time. Bonus Facts * Shennie's mother's name is Lily Flevin (née) Polavski. * Shennie's father's name is Gideon Polavski. * Later, Shennie wins the Hunger Games. Her sister is 25 and they live next to each other in a semi-house, because of their sibling relationship. Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:LadaLada156's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Victors Category:Characters